Melodix Club Episode 1
We Make a Melody '''is the first episode of the Melodix Club series. Plot Amoroso Town, a colorful town known for people who enjoy music, and some are known for their talent in music. A lively town which will soon discover that something is among them. Far away from Earth, is a planet that is overthrown by a king and his servants. He sat upon his throne, watching the happy lives of the townspeople. "Amoroso Town. So this is where the rabbit resides in." "Everyone is so happy, I could just vomit." A young woman with curly orange hair and red attire spoke "Hmm, their music is not as alluring as mine." A young man with white hair replied "No operahouses? How disappointing." A woman with long red hair and a black and white attire spoke "There is no telling what that rabbit is up to. Find her, and bring her to me immediately." The king commanded "Yes sir!" "Wherever you are, just know that Symphonia is my domain. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." '''Opening Song In the Amoroso High School, where students are educated respectively, a girl with long blonde hair walked along side her friends discussing about today's practice in music class. "So today we should be able to practice Mozart and some of his work." "After Mozart, then what other composers should we do next?" One of her friends asked "Umm well I haven't thought of which one to do after that." "Caddy, can't we do something else other than classical music?" "I'm thinking but..." "Come on, Cadence. There's nothing wrong with mixing somethings." "Maybe you're right. We can start by..." Suddenly, she was interrupted by loud music blasting though the hallways. The music was so loud, the girl, her friends and students who were near it covered their ears to prevent having damaged ears. "What in the world is that!?" Another one of Cadence's friends replied "It's too loud!!" The third spoke "It's coming from the Music Room!" As soon as Cadence opened the door to the Music Room, there was a four band group consisting of a drummer, two base guitarists and a third base guitarist also singer with purple hair tied in buns, who is a familiar face to Cadence, unfortunately. "Will you turn it down!? HEY!" Her yelling caused the four to stop playing. "Do you mind? We're practicing here." The leader spoke "You call that practicing? You almost made half of everyone in this school deaf!" "Whoa! Princess is mad, bro." The drummer jokes "Look, just say you don't like our music. You didn't have to go characteristic on us." "Well i'm sorry if I care about the people of this school!" "THIS school, not YOUR school. Why do you even care anyway? Half of this school has dumb jocks, snobby cheerleaders that can't count pass three, and people that bully other people for no reason!" "That sounds like every school, if you think about it." One of the bass guitarists answered "Look, I don't care. Just finish your music practice so that my group can play." "Oh, then I guess you haven't heard, huh?" "What?" Later, Cadence had a talk with the music teacher, Mr. Kenzington, about her schedule in the Music Room. "Postponed!?" "I'm sorry Cadence, but ever since some of the students wanted to practice their music in Music Class, things got a little complicated. So we had to change some things, and some bands have to come in later, thus postponed." "But Mr. Kenzington, my band have done no trouble with our music, unlike..." "Unlike Melody's band?" ".....Yes." She hesitated "Listen, Cadence. I don't know what's going on between you two, but you two need to work things out with this schedule or anything for that matter." ".....I'll let my friends know that Saturday's available." She sighed as she left. Meanwhile, after school was over, the girl with purple hair and her friends hung out by the skate park, where most youths who enjoy rock and roll occupy during the day. "Dude, princess was like mad for us doin' our thing." The drummer spoke "I know right. Mel, you and her were clashing like cats." The third band member spoke "Yeah well, if they don't like me, it's not my problem." She replied "Something up, Mel?" "No, why?" "Well for starters, you and Classic Queen have been at it since the start of the semester. Did something happen?" "No, she's just like all the other snobs in school, they hate you for no reason. Can we talk about something else other than school?" "....Sure." "Wait, so it's not okay to talk about Taco Tuesday we're having next week?" the drummer spoke "Jake, you always talk about that when it's close to Tuesday." One of the base guitarists said Melody was deep into thought instead of paying attention to her band mates. She thought about two young girls fighting over something. "Fine! I don't want to be in your stupid orchestra!" "If you don't want to be in my orchestra, then I don't want to be your friend!" The flashback ends with Cadence in the same mood as the other girl. "Cadence? Cadence?" A middle aged woman called to snap the girl out of her thoughts "Huh?" "Are you okay, hun?" "Yeah, Mom. I was just thinking." "I asked how was your day and you seemed to be lost in your thoughts." "My day was fine." "What about your friend?" "Oh, Gina, Liz and Tori are good too." "Friend, not friends." But Cadence sat in silence. "Look, it's been years now since you and Melody haven't talked and I was wondering if..." "I'm fine, she's fine, had a fair day, okay?" She interrupted "....I'm just concerned about you. That's all, Caddy." "Thanks, Mom but.....I have to go study." Meanwhile, outside near Clef Park, a girl in a yellow poofy dress with fairy wings and a white rabbit with fairy wings tries to run away from a monster that has the dark appearance of a Cello. Next to the monster is a young man with long white hair. "My, you're very timid aren't you?" "P-please don't hurt these people! At least try to focus on me, i-if you don't mind. Hopefully." She stammered "How sweet, but why should I focus on you?" "S-Sparkling Notes!" The fairy formed a bright yellow circle then summoned multiple music notes at the monster, which slightly damaged the monster. "Is that supposed to tickle? Metatone, use Bad Tune." "Arieah! Watch out!" The mascot warned, however it was too late as the monster created a bad melody which created a large gust of wind, blowing away the mascot and fairy into different directions. "Tempie!" She cried as the rabbit was flown to the north. "You moron! You were supposed to use it only on the fairy! Not the rabbit!" The young wizard scolded at his monster, "No matter, she headed up north. As for the fairy, we have no use for her." TBA Characters Main Characters * Melody * Cadence Debut * Arieah * Tempie * Niall * Donna * Dahlia * Delilah * Eamon * Metalok Other Characters TBA Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Melodix Club Category:Episodes